A New kind of Lethargic
by BrodyElaine
Summary: I gave him a look of pure hatred and love in one glance. My heart burned and soared at the same time. That bastard made me fall in love with him! I blame stockholm syndrome... Light Yagami Oc follows plot in later chp's
1. Chapter 1

For starters, my name is Reina Delaune ,age seventeen. I'm from Walker ,Louisiana (as if any of you actually know where that is XD) and like all things cartoon and comic. I have this creepy love for the law of not only my country ,but, also, of different countries and I want to be a lawyer for the honest and wrongly accused. You could say I'm the normal Mat Murdock, lol.  
>Well, you could say my life was pretty boring and normal before my dad moved my family and I to Japan. My dad worked for one of those super companies that have headquarters EVERWHERE and sold pretty much everything. I guess he was pretty important ,because, they moved him around all the time for weeks to months. The longest I've ever went without seeing my dad was six months.<br>My mom ,brother ,and I stayed behind in the house dad built for us in the woods. there was no one around for a half a mile, northern Louisiana is FULL of trees and nature. We were happy , missing dad constantly, but, we were happy.  
>Okay, let's pause this little intro for a sec. I know what you all must be thinking. MARY-SUE ALERT! Yup, damn straight... until I met *shudders* HIM...I guess I should just get to the point and start the story.<br>Lets start two weeks before I moved...

* * *

><p>I know I know...this was soooooooooo lame and pathetically short...im ALMOST ashamed of myself but itl get better as the story progresses...<p>

Reviews get cyber hugs and cookies...and a free membership to the darkside of the force...we have taco tuesday...aww not interested? I see how it is**walks away**


	2. Chapter 2

Rain+me+an over two hundred dollar just fixed Ipod=a pissed off wet cat demon on her period.  
>That was how I felt as I ran on the side of the streets of Walker , trying not to fall in a ditch and mess up my khahki uniform pants. Mom would kill and have my brother hide my body if I destroyed yet another pair of fifty dollar pants.<br>My best friend Morgan's Pod was in my hand, seeing as I jsut picked it up from the repair shop and I was on my way to give it to her. I was also spending the weekend with her so we could wach Adult Swim anime the following morning.  
>All I knew was that Morgan owed me her life for making me run around Walker in the rain. For most of you who don't know about my town, there are no sidewalks ,so, this little stunt was VERY dangerous.<br>My fancy footworking was hardly a match for the conniving mud and I could tell I was losing the fight ,judging by the mud on my pants that went to my knees.  
>', Dammit! Moms' gonna kill me dead! Thanks ,Morgan, you better bring my dead corpse back from the grave,' I mentally shook my fist in the air to emphasize my point.<br>I stopped my feet when I got in front of Harris's Grocery so could get some air and possibly a bag of cheetos. I felt as if I needed a reward.  
>I huffed and placed my dainty teenaged hands on my knees as I entered my faorite mom and pop store. I couldn't remember the last time I ran so far, apple repair was a good mile away from Morgan's house. Ahhh, the things I do for my friends...<br>I heard chuckling from the counter and lifted my upperbody up to eye shane , my crush and the bag boy of Hariss's, with chick venom.  
>",What ,are you running from your mom again?" He asked with a grin.<br>I pouted at him and said ", No, as a matter of fact, I'm doing a favor for Morgan," My face fell ",Wich I now regret."  
>Shane chuckled as his attention turned back to the small t.v. Harris kept on the counter above the register.<br>His face turned from light and fun to serious. ", You know that 'L' guy, right?" He asked.  
>Of couse I had heard of him. He was my hero. I nodded. ", What about him?"<br>He pointed to the news. ", He's solved another one. Honestly, I don't know how this guy does it. It's like he knows everything," He said with a hint of envy.  
>I smiled. ", A real life Sherlock Holmes. I think he's awesome," I then ran off to get my chips and back. It was a small store.<br>Shane rang it up and bagged it for me. ", So, what are you and Morgan getting into this weekend?" he asked as I paid.  
>I shrugged. ",Anime and studying I guess. The usual," I grabbed the plastic bag and crumpled up the recipt.<br>Shane shook his brunnette head at me. ",You guys are so predictable,"  
>I put on a face of mock outrage. ",And here I thought I kept ya on your toes.." I said. ",Wellp, I gotta go, before Morgan comes hunting for her Ipod. Bye, Shane," I called turning on my heels and running back into the rain.<br>I barely saw him give a short wave with a goofy grin on his pretty face. I swear if my dad wouldn't have gutted him like a pig, I would've asked him out. But, I don't, ya know. For his safety...  
>I continued my walk to Morgan's eating cheetos as I went. They were all gone by the time I got to my friends' house, wich made her whine as I walked inside and answered her question about getting one.<br>I tossed the orange bag in the garbage and followed Morgan to her room sucking on my fingers as I went.  
>Once in the room, I tossed the Ipod on her quilted bed and took off my wet clothes.<br>Morgan saw this and put a hand over her glasses. ", Dude, I could live my whole life without seeing that," She complained.  
>I giggled as I pulled out an old digimon shirt and short shorts I had stashed in her closet.<br>Morgan plugged her Ipod into her Ihome and played some good ole Avenged Sevenfold as I plopped down on her bed and cuddled a pikachu plushie.  
>", Thanks again for picking up my Ipod," Morgan said as she pulled out a copy of Bleach manga.<br>I groaned 'Your welcome' from my spot on the brunnette's bed. I soon fell asleep with my head stuffed in pikachu's neck. Green Day's Boulevard of broken dreams lulled me into my dreams of being a super detective/lawyer fighting crime alongside L.  
>In my dream, L had really big musccles and Shane's swooshy hair and face. At the begining of the dream, two bank robbers were trying to rob a lil old lady and I just couldn't leave her like that. I pulled out an amped up sling shot and began firing paperbalss at the crooks. The lil old lady ran of shouting thank you but I jsut kept beating up the bad guys with paper.<br>Eventually, the robbers passed out in exaustion and I tied them up for the police. Instead of the police, L showed up and saw what I did.  
>With both hands on his supersuit (we were both wearing one) he asked if I wanted to be his sidekick in the battle against treachory. I said yes and from that day forth, we saved the world from evil and lived happily ever after, The End!<br>I woke up from that dream giggling from my own random dreams. My phone was going off with my mom's ringtone, and I laughed as I picked it up.  
>Morgan looked at me with questioning eyes. I looked back at her. ",Don't ask," I giggled as I flipped the phone open and pressed talk.<br>",Hello, Mom? What's up?"I asked.  
>",Reina, Honey, I need you to come home," She said ,her voice shaking.<br>,"Mom, what's wrong?" I said instantly worried.  
>", Your dad's home," She said.<br>Woohoo! Daddy's home! Presents! But, why isn't mom happy?  
>She took a second to soak in my confusion and answered my unasked question. ",We're moving, sweetie,"<br>I could feel my whole world shatter.

* * *

><p>Alright, I believe this is slightly better than the prologue...<br>Read and review... next chapter has a little plot but its not like real plot if ya get me. the chapter after that will be plot though...but i wont post until I get three comments..no pity comments flames are welcome.. I use the to roast marshmallows for L.  
>Oh yeah any1 like the dream? m high on lil debbie cakes so yeah...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so, maybe that last line was a bit over exagerated, But, I did freeze up like someone who just survived one of Jigsaw's games in Saw. I held the phone to my ear ,listening to my mother's shaky breathing ,this told me that she was fighting tears. From happiness or sorrow ,I didn't know.  
>I stayed like that with my mouth hung open for about five seconds before Morgan sat on the bed,waving her fingers in front of my face. I blinked twice before grabing her hand and gently tossed her hand away from me. She sat back on the bed, leaning against the iron frame.<br>",Rein?" My mother asked, tired of waiting.  
>",Uh-huh, I'm here ,Ma. Um, what was that last thing?" I asked knowing well what I had just heard. I was just hoping that for one time in my life that I would be wrong.<br>Her voice broke and I could tell she had broken down in tears. ",We're moving," could here her suck in a deep ,but, labored breath ",To Japan," Her uncontrollable sobs alerted me that she was not in the least happy. I hated it when my mom cried.  
>I felt dampness in the corners of my eyes. ",Huh? Why?" I asked.<br>She calmed down a little. ",Just get ready to come home. Johnny (my brother) is on his way to pick you up. We'll talk more about this when you get back,"She hung up after that leaving me to toss the phone in an uncharted direction.  
>Morgan just looked at me with confusion in her eyes. ",What was that about?" She asked.<br>I shook my head as I stood up looking for my muddy school pants. This was supposed to be a good weekend with Morgan, but, now it's just confusing.  
>Morgan got up off the bed as well to grab my pants from off her desk chair. She handed them to me and , with teary eyes, I grabbed them and then her. I wrapped my arms around my best friend and she did the same. We had known each other for so long that the girl was used to my kooky ways.<br>",What happened?" She ordered.  
>",I'm*sob* moving," I said through my tears.<br>She pulled away for a second before hugging me a little closer. ",Where?" She probably figured it would be somewhere in Louisiana, most likely New Orleans where she could still visit me.  
>I hated having to crush that. ",Japan," I cried.<br>This time she pulled away to grab my shoulders. I could see the panic steadily grow in her eyes as she realized her best friend would be taken away. Her faced cracked and tears poured out of her eyes as she pulled me back to her tighter then the last hug. If I knew her as well as I thought I did, she was probably missing me already.  
>",When?" She asked.<br>",I don't know. My brother is coming to pick me up. My mom and dad want to talk about it," I said prying her off.  
>",Well ,talk them out of it!" She said as I pulled on my pants.<br>They were wet and uncomfortable from the mud and rain. ",I can't. Thats my dad's job. I can't tell him to not go," I said as I collected the rest of my things.  
>",So, you'll just leave me here? Alone?" She asked ,the hurt was rang out clear to my already wounded heart.<br>',Thanks for the guilt trip, Morg,' I thought.  
>",No. You know I can't do anything," I said as I threw my phone in my backpack.<br>",No, you just won't try. As long as the little rich girl is quiet," She spat.  
>I turned to her. It felt like my heart would shrivel up in my chest. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard my brother's porche pull up in the driveway. Without saying a word to her, I left her house saying a quick 'bye' to her mom as I went out the door.<br>The rain from earlier had lt up to a small drizzle, but, it was still cold. I walked quickly to the red mustang he insisted on getting for his eighteenth birthday. Johnny opened the door for me when I got close. His blue eyes were stressed and he had that frown on his face that said he had a headache.  
>He raised his arm over my head as I sat down and wrapped me in a one arm hug. I pulled my seatbelt on and then squeezed his arm.<br>He backed out of the driveway and sped back to the house without saying a word. I could tell he wasn't all too pleased with this whole thing. I didn't blame him. He was studying business at LSU and I didn't think he'd leave school in America for Japan. He was the only one in the family who didn't speak Japanese. He said he would never have to use it. Joke's on you ,buddy.  
>It took Johnny and his reckless driving ten minutes to get us home. The sun had gone down and we couldn't see anything that the headlights didn't reach.<br>Once we got to the driveway, I saw my dad's shiny volvo next to my mom's lime green bug. Any other time, I wouldn't have waited for my brother to pull up all the way, I would already be inside, giving my dad a tackle hug in the door. Now, I was just sad and tired.  
>Johnny noticed this and placed his hand on my muddy knee. ",Time to go face the music, Sport," He said.<br>I nodded and got out. Johnny put his arm around me as we entered the house just like he used to when we were kids. I snuggled in close to his chest and he petted my hair.  
>We got to the kitchen were our parents sat at the island. They looked up from what seemed to be a deep conversation. I saw my mother's mascara had ran down her face where she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy ,too. I let go of Johnny and hugged her with my face buried in her shoulder.<br>Call me what you want. I'm a hugger and I'm proud Xp  
>She wrapped her motherly arms around me and I pulled my face towards my dad, who John walked behind.<br>I saw Johnny's blue eyes on my father's face as he looked into my mint green ones. I could see his apology there and forgave him without saying it.  
>He just tapped his fingers against the marble before speaking. ",So, your mother told you about our plans. I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you wanna know why?" He said.<br>I nodded.  
>He gave a nod as he started playing with a salt shaker. ",Uhh, the company wants to send me overseas. Ya know to 'Unite the company',"I could hear the quatations in his voice. ", But, this isn't like all those other business trips and meetings. They want me over there permanently. And I'm not leaving my family in another country," I almost laughed at my father's insecurity. I got that from him.<br>I looked at John. ",What about his college?" I asked.  
>",Johnny's gonna stay here. I'm going to rent him an apartment and he can stay with us on breaks or just stay home," Dad said.<br>I looked at Johnny. First my best friend now my brother. Fuckitall Ima get a fish for a friend...  
>I pulled away from my mom. She looked at me with the eyes I inherited. I could see the sadness in them.<br>",When?" I asked.  
>",Next week," Dad said.<br>I nodded once before retreating to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my fuzzy pillows...

****************Time Lapse Seven Days Later********************************************************************

For the next week , I spent most of my time a home or at school. Morgan wouldn't talk to me or answer any of my calls and texts. My only friend (who wasn't my brother) was Josh(A/N: Or did I name him Drew? Thats bad when you can't recall the names of your own characters...) He heard about my dilemna and had offered to by my crying shoulder and mule for when I needed to carry bags to the airport. I told him he was sweet and if our roles were reversed I would be his slave bitch ,too.  
>John moved to his apartment, much to the irritation of my mother, and was trying to build a 'man cave' in the extra bedroom. I can see the stripper poles and sex swings already...<br>On the day of the move, I was having trouble deciding if I should study moreon Japanese law on the plane or brush up on the language. It was a good ten hour flight and I didn't ant to be stuck on aplane studying the wrong thing and get a migraine.  
>Plane+Boring+Me+Migraine=An aggravated mom and dad... More their problem than mine...<br>I had learned Japanes when I was twelve so I could listen to Jrock that I head on Anime. I got so interested in the culture, I got a tutor to help me master it. I can hold up a conversaion now and I probably won't screw most of it up.  
>I had the two books in front of me and after I heard my dad call me to the car ,I just tossed them both in my carrion bag. I'd do both.<br>!#$%&*In Japan*&%$#!  
>The flight was quiet. My mom and dad had headphones on and just studied up on ways to cuss out someone who stole your cheetos.<br>I didn't really notice how cute some asian guys could be before this and I realized this whole move away from the country you've always known thing might not be SO bad. I have something to look at now.  
>We got off the plane and my dad said he had someone who was going to pick them up and bring them to the new house for us. So we just had to find the dude who would drive us there. Dad said he would have a sign with Delaune on it. I didn't think it uld be hard. How many people had the surname Delaune in Japan.<br>I wandered around the lobby, looking for the guy with my ipod playing Lithium by Nirvana. My dark red hair was drwaing me a lot of attention. And from what I could make out of their hushed conversations, a lot of Japanese girls were jealous. Some wondered how I got it so shiny, and that they wanted to know what brand of hair dye I used. I wanted to tell them that I got it from my mom's scotish heritige and that it was real, but, I spotted the guy with the Delaune sign.  
>With a mental 'WooHoo!' I ran to the older man. He spotted me and asked in Japanes if I could understand him.<br>I nodded. ", I'm Reina," I said in his language.  
>The man smiled. ",I am Soichiro. An old friend of your father," He reached out to shake my hand and I grabbed it with enthusiasm.<br>I shook it then let go so i could pull out my phone. ", Let me just call my dad and tell him I found you," I told him before I dialed my fathers phone number.  
>He answered on the second ring and I grinned at Soichiro. ",Hey, dad, I found him," I said in english.<br>He sighed in relief. ",Good, where are you?" I gave him directions and hung up.  
>Soichiro seemed really nice. As we waited for my parents, he told me about his family. He had a wonderful wife, named Sachiko an honors student son named Raito ,but, everyone calls him Light.<br>',Hmm, Light. Thats a cool name,' I thought.  
>He told me about his little girl, Sayu. How she was just your typical preteen girl. She loved this guy called Hideki Ryuga.<br>',Wow, does everyone in Japan have an awesome sounding name?' I thought as I saw my moms red hair.  
>Judging by the whispering girls behind her, i'd say she had drawn some attention,too.<br>My dad looked like he was just a little bit younger than Soichiro and that had me thinking about how they met.  
>I shrugged it off as I told my dad I had my first Japanese friend and hugged Soichiro's arm. The Japanese man just smiled down at me and led the way to his car.<p>

* * *

><p>Okizzay..that took me a lil while.<br>Sooooowatdya think? Soichiro is ooc but i dont care.. in the anime/manga he doesnt ge out too much so I just made him a little more of a social butterfly lol.  
>Read. Review.<br>And to that one person reading this...ILY dude! hav no idea who u r but i luvs u homey!


End file.
